The present invention relates to an apparatus for arranging electric parts in a predetermined order, and particularly to an apparatus for arranging various radial type electric parts having at least two leads projected outwardly in the same direction from its body and carried on a carrier tape. The electric parts are re-arranged on another carrier tape which feeds the electric parts thereon in the predetermined order to an automatic electric part insertion device.
In producing printed circuit boards having electric parts inserted therein, automatic part insertion devices for inserting the electric parts into a predetermined portion of a substrate have been developed and put into practical use for inserting both axial type electric parts and radial type electric parts.
Broadly speaking, the insertion devices which are used now are of two types. One type is devised to pick-up the electric parts from different magazines or tapes and to insert them into the substrates, while the other type is devised to be supplied with electric parts which have been previously sequentially arranged on a tape in the order of insertion or to be fed from a single storage source.
For the latter type insertion device, however, no effective apparatus for sequentially arranging radial type electric parts has been developed.